bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Lord Phoenix
|image=050-Wizard.png |game=BTD6 |tower=Wizard Monkey |unlocked=35,000 XP |path=2 |upgrade=5 |cost=$51,000 (Easy) $60,000 (Medium) $64,800 (Hard) $72,000 (Impoppable) |ability=Wizard Lord Phoenix |damage=1 (bolt, e.a.u.) 1 (fireball) 1 / 0.1s (firewall) 1 (dragonflame) 1 / 1.5s for 3s (burn DoT, ignited by dragonflame) 3 (phoenixflame) 20 (wizphoenixflame) 50 (meteors, spray of 8) |pierce=2 (bolt, e.a.u.) 18 (fireball) 20 (firewall) 50 (dragonflame) 4 (phoenixflame) 50 (wizphoenixflame) 500 (meteors, spray of 8) |attackspeed=Moderate (every 1.1s, bolt) Slow (every 3.0s, fireball) Very Slow (every 4.5s, firewall) Super Fast (every 0.1s, dragonflame) Super Fast (every 0.1s, phoenixflame) Super Fast (every 0.1s, wizphoenixflame) |range=40 (main attacks) 90 (phoenix, clockwise, around map centre) 90 (Wizard Lord Phoenix, clockwise, around map centre) Moderate (every 1.0s, meteors, spray of 8) |statuseffects=Napalm (1 / 1.5s burn for 3.0s DoT, ignited by dragonflame) |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Yes (Wizard Lord Phoenix ability and normal phoenix) |related upgrades= }} WizzyPhoenixActive.png|The Wizard Lord's ability while active Wizard Lord Phoenix.png|Wizard Lord official artwork 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-58-07.png|Wizard Lord Phoenix as a monkey 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-59-37.png|Wizard Lord Phoenix as a phoenix 7BDEA4A0-B712-47DD-A659-4F808FCF3E20.png|Wizard Lord Phoenix from behind 7E51AC91-C209-4574-8C3F-0F579D00973A.png|Disappearing original Phoenix while transforming to Wizard Lord Phoenix F5376960-739A-411A-AAA9-FEF2A6C82964.png|Wizard Lord Phoenix's new permanent Phoenix, Version 11.0 update additon The Wizard Lord Phoenix is a Path 2, Tier 5 upgrade for the Wizard Monkey. Along with a permanent phoenix while its ability is inactive, the Wizard Lord Phoenix upgrade buffs the new Summon Phoenix ability with increased popping power, the ability to pop Purple Bloons, and in addition to the normal phoenix flame attack (with significantly faster projectile speed), the phoenix spews out 8 fireballs at 45° angles. Interestingly, instead of summoning another Phoenix, the Wizard Lord himself merges with the Phoenix so while the Wizard Lord Phoenix is active, the monkey will not be able to attack. While the ability is active, a carved flame rune is left where the Wizard was. It costs $51,000 on Easy, $60,000 on Medium, $64,800 on Hard, and $72,000 on Impoppable. The ability lasts 20 seconds and has a cooldown of 50 seconds. Mechanics *Both Phoenixes are considered sub-towers, meaning they do not get affected by external buffs. Tips *Upgrading Wizard Lord Phoenix to 2/5/0 or 0/5/2 will make no difference to the Wizard Lord Phoenix ability, as the abilities are not affected by crosspaths. However, 0/5/2 is generally better because this takes advantage of the improved 50 pierce (opposed to 4 pierce) of the original non-ability Dragon's Breath attacks to damage Camo Bloons. Update History ;2.0 Multiple Wizard Lord Phoenix upgrades can no longer be exploited through activated Wizard Lord Phoenix ability. Wizard Lord Phoenix now shoots 8 fireball projectiles instead of 4 Wizard Lord Phoenix projectile speed and fire breath attack speed greatly increased. ;4.0 Wizard Lord Phoenix ability now deals 4x damage on its main attack and 10x damage on radial fire burst. ;6.0 The tower's and the Phoenix's main fire breath attack has increased to 50 pierce each ;7.0 Wizard Lord Phoenix price reduced ($80,000 → $60,000) ;11.0 Wizard Lord Phoenix now has a basic phoenix active whenever ability is inactive ;12.0 * Base phoenix damage increased from 2 to 3 * Base phoenix projectile speed increased from 200 to 300 Bugs *Before the 2.0.0 update, another Wizard Lord Phoenix could have been placed and upgraded while the other was in phoenix form making many clones of the phoenix itself. *Attempting to move this with the Support Chinook while it is still transformed will cause a game crash. **This was fixed on Version. 3.0 (?) *There is a bug where a building on High Finance would destroy the active Wizard Lord Phoenix's phoenix form. *There is a bug when you're testing your own challenge. If you enter a round with the Wizard Lord ability still active, lose that round and replay the round, the ability will be deactivated while the flame rune is still there. The rune will seem to "face" to the target bloons and attack just like a normal Wizard Lord. Reactivating the ability will make it normal again. *If you put it on water with Snowstorm, the Phoenix that is spawned will have ice under it. *In version 12.1, there's a bug that you cannot gain the 2TC Achievement (Complete a game in CHIMPS Difficulty with only 2 towers) by using a Wizard Lord Phoemix as one of the 2 towers.This bug still happens in v14.3. Trivia Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Special Abilities Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades